


The Shedding of Dean's Mark

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on the final episode of season ten of Supernatural, in six haiku.</p><p>I'm putting this in Drabbles because it's around 90 words and haiku don't add up to 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shedding of Dean's Mark

At the ending time  
Just enough of Dean remained  
To summon his death

Is it loyalty   
To feint killing Sam,  
And kill Death himself?

The worst harm of all,  
In the Book of the Damned a  
Spell that set Dean free

Oh, but such a cost  
Calling on monstrous evil:  
The Dark enshrouds us

Life can’t be traded;  
A boy for a man is an  
Abomination.

All we are is lost  
Playing God with Life and Death,  
Leaves us in the Dark.


End file.
